


大危机

by Endodeoxyribonuclease



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endodeoxyribonuclease/pseuds/Endodeoxyribonuclease
Summary: 亚凡骑士团遇到了有史以来最傻逼的危机。





	大危机

“……”  
艾薇琳在安博伦门执勤时，看到托尔维斯拿着一张纸，露出了对他来说罕见的表情——那是一种凝重又困惑、紧皱眉头的面部表情。  
“发生了什么事吗？托尔维斯。”她不由得询问出声，而托尔维斯——他的表情变得更加难以形容了。  
“啊，是艾薇琳，”托尔维斯笑了笑，却也没轻松多少，“不是什么大事……不必担心。”  
“他在看米莱西安最新的抽奖活动。”  
卡兹文不知道从哪里冒了出来，语调冷冰冰的替托尔维斯补充了。  
“？……看那种东西干什么，而且有什么问题吗？”艾薇琳闻言也皱起了眉头，她果然还是不能习惯托尔维斯这种……随意的作风。  
“嗯……自从知道他们之前把我们的服饰做了复制品加入上一次的抽奖活动，我就稍微在意了起来，”托尔维斯笑了笑，“这次虽然似乎也依旧对骑士团的主题保持了兴趣，不过……”  
“这次抽奖里说是放了有我们样子的人偶，”卡兹文打断了他的解释，“除了托尔维斯。”  
“哈？除了你？为什么，据我所知你不是……”艾薇琳比划了一下，似乎不是很愿意说出那句“人气挺高”。  
“哈哈哈……应该是出了什么纰漏吧，艾薇琳你现在还会关心这个吗？”托尔维斯笑道。  
“……当然不关心他们的……”艾薇琳眉头皱得更紧了，这家伙居然没有对自己的人气问题开玩笑，实在是非常……“算了，这不是我们该在意的问题。你也少关心点这个吧。”  
“嘛……对于米莱西安的一切可都要好好在意啊。总之，”托尔维斯语焉不详地略过了这个问题，“你这边没有新的异常吧？如果一切正常的话，我去向团长报告了。”  
他示意了一下后就离开了，虽然从表情上看不出太多问题……  
“到底有什么事，你知道吗？卡兹文。”艾薇琳将目光投向了一旁看上去一如既往——更加散漫的卡兹文。  
倒不是说她在意米莱西安的新风尚，但如果是什么让亚凡骑士团阿尔卑德组组长都这么魂不守舍般的事情，那的确是需要关注。  
卡兹文抬了抬眼皮，他看上去又快睡着了：“如果你稍微关心一下米莱西安……那你就该什么都知道了。”  
“……你这是什么——”  
艾薇琳正想提高音量，就被卡兹文塞到鼻子底下的那张清单堵住了嘴，她认出来，这似乎和托尔维斯刚才看的东西类似。  
“到底……？”艾薇琳接过来瞧了两眼，还是那些奇奇怪怪的玩意儿，各种装饰用的翅膀，花哨的衣物和假发，乐器和背包……一些奇怪的兑换券……还有卡兹文提到过的，以他们为原型制作的人偶玩具，以及——“这是什么？”  
艾薇琳看到其中一行字，眉头死死皱在了一起。  
“怎么回事，卡兹文？托尔维斯同意了这种事情？”  
她厉声质问，而卡兹文只是回答，“我也不知道怎么回事，看他刚才的表现也不像是同意就是了。”  
“——艾薇琳——啊，卡兹文！你好！”亚特用完午餐后跑来安博伦门，“发生了什么事情吗？”  
大概是因为今天那位米莱西安——莫尔顿又来安博伦门了，他看上去比平常要兴奋一些。  
“……没什么。”艾薇琳一瞬间很想让他去问问那位“英雄米莱西安”，但很快又把话吞回了嗓子里，导致她的表情也变得和刚才托尔维斯一样笨拙。  
“嗯……？？”亚特奇怪了两秒，很快又恢复了激动，“艾薇琳，你知道吗！听莫尔顿说，这回他们的活动里有以我们为原型的小人偶！！！连我也有哦！！！”  
“……是吗，”艾薇琳表情抽搐了一下，“然后呢？”  
“……然后？”亚特睁大了眼睛，他当然没料到这个问题，并且显而易见地，有些失落，“没什么然后啊……嗯……嗯嗯，莫尔顿说他还没抽到我们，所以不能带过来给我看看样子？”  
“抽到我们”，这个句子显然给艾薇琳和卡兹文都带来了不少的冲击，特别联想到清单上的内容——  
“……没抽到比较好，”艾薇琳不由得感叹了一句，很快又意识到自己这样或许最打击的是亚特，“咳……那你等他抽到了看看吧。”  
但很快，卡兹文也加上了一句：“如果他抽到了托尔维斯，也带来给我们瞧瞧。”  
“……诶？诶诶诶？”亚特显然没想到卡兹文提出的要求会是这样，“我、我去问问莫尔顿可不可以……”  
虽然他已经满脸都写上了“为什么会提这个要求为什么是托尔维斯不是其他人”，但最终也只是这样说，这让艾薇琳颇为无奈地看了一眼卡兹文，而后者，直接耸耸肩，离开了。  
艾薇琳翻了个白眼。  
  
“嗯……？你们在说什么？”  
托尔维斯停下了擦拭盔甲的动作，抬头打量站在他面前的艾薇琳和卡兹文。  
“你到底又偷偷和米莱西安那边达成了什么协议，”艾薇琳质问道，“合作也好其他事情也好，现在已经成定局了也无法反悔。那个所谓的骑士团人偶抽奖活动是怎么回事，为什么里面不是‘托尔维斯人偶’，而是‘托尔维斯’，这是抽你吗？”  
“…………………………噗，哈哈哈，”托尔维斯没忍住，笑了起来，“艾薇琳，你的担心也未免太可爱了吧？”  
“别告诉我你看到那张清单的时候没有担心过。”卡兹文一针见血地反驳道。  
“……这件事，刚开始的确有些惊讶，”托尔维斯解释道，“不过仔细想想，怎么也不可能是我本人作为抽奖礼品吧。我也根本没有听到米莱西安当中有这样的传言。”  
“所以你之前是在调查这件事忙得不见人影？”艾薇琳问。  
“并不全是，只是这件事占去了我一部分本来可以休息的时间罢了，”托尔维斯道，“总之，‘扭蛋’里放了一个‘托尔维斯’这件事你们不必在意……”  
“……什么？！！！！！！”亚特震惊的声音传入了三人耳中，转头一看，这家伙正一脸不可置信地愣在几步之外，“托尔维斯你……？？？他们把你真人加入了清单里？？？？难怪莫尔顿说一直抽不到你……原来是这个意思吗？？？？”  
“……嗯？”这句话令原本放下心来的两人——甚至还要加上早就不再纠结这件事的托尔维斯，心脏又被吊起来悬在了空中，只希望亚特是说错了，因而将语意模糊。  
不过很快，亚特的自言自语让他们更加动摇了。  
“……所以他才一直不说‘抽不到托尔维斯的模型’……只是说‘托尔维斯很难抽中’……原来是这样吗？所以根本只能有一个人抽中这个奖吧！！！”  
他大事不妙的语气吓住了一向见多识广的三位组长，连一向最有把握的托尔维斯也一时没能说出什么话。  
“怎么办……托尔维斯，我们现在要去包下剩下的扭蛋，防止其他人抽到吗？！”亚特大喊。  
“……？？？”托尔维斯露出了惊讶又不知所措的表情，“不……先不论到底如何，亚凡骑士团没有经费做这种事……而且也没有必要吧，想想也该是乌龙罢了。”  
“万一不是呢，”亚特表情慎重，“如果事实就是他们偷偷将托尔维斯作为了奖品之一，那万一真的有人来兑换，我们该怎么办呢！如果只是莫尔顿抽中了还好——可是他告诉我，到目前为止似乎还没有人抽中过托尔维斯。”  
“……不，稍等一下。”托尔维斯想要辩解的话语很快被艾薇琳压了下去：“你能找他确定不是清单出错了吗？”  
“？嗯？什么清单？”  
等亚特看过了艾薇琳递过去的清单，托尔维斯算是彻底失去了发言权，他似乎背上了一种“擅自将自己作为奖品而不顾骑士团”的罪名，不得有任何发表自己看法的机会。  
“……这份清单似乎是举办方制作的，应该不会出错才对，而且，我们名字的后面也都好好加上了‘人偶’两个字。……不过不排除意外就是了，但是……”亚特欲言又止地看了一眼托尔维斯，把对方看得直想大呼“请你们听听我这个当事人说话”。  
“就算不是本人，万一是什么奇怪的复制品呢？现在炼金术这么发达，有人能炼成人体也不是不可能。”  
“呃……”托尔维斯又一次发出直接被忽略过去的抗议。  
“说不定之前对我们装备的复制也是准备工作之一，先是将容易的物品模仿，然后再将活物……”  
“米莱西安不会干这种事！”亚特倒是替他人辩解了起来，“如果是这种事情，莫尔顿一定不会同意的。”  
“……你们就这么肯定不是誊写错误吗？”托尔维斯有些力不从心，他很惊慌地发现甚至自己也开始担心是否之前的调查出现了纰漏。  
“总之，事情还需要调查，”艾薇琳不容置疑地下了结论，“我们是不可能让你作为奖品的，托尔维斯。”  
“……哈哈哈，多谢你的维护了，艾薇琳，还有亚特。”  
托尔维斯笑了笑，他朝卡兹文看过去，大概是想表示 “怎么你也跟着瞎猜这种可爱的事情可不适合你”。  
卡兹文只是用“因为我不知道你会有多瞎来”的目光看了回去。  
阿托恩神啊。托尔维斯叹了口气。  
  
“那么，根据刚才亚特的提议，这次我们的行动叫‘保证托尔维斯人身安全与正当权利不被侵犯特别行动’，简称‘保护托尔维斯不被侵犯行动’。”  
卡兹文站在石阶上，抱着双臂，用一种颇为生无可恋的语调开口。而作为唯一的听众——托尔维斯，非常罕见、或者说从来没有过的，以一种更加生无可恋地姿势捂住了自己的头。  
“……为什么这名字听起来我仿佛会被侵犯。”他考虑了两秒，试图否认这个提议。  
虽然他一般不会在这种无伤大雅的问题上纠缠过多，但说实在的，这个名字……还是敬谢不敏了吧。  
“你以为现在是什么情况？”卡兹文反问，“难道你还觉得自己真的不会被侵犯吗？”而不等托尔维斯再发表什么疑惑，他又气势汹汹地说了下去，“我以为作为亚凡骑士团里对米莱西安最有兴趣也最亲近的那个人，”他顿了顿，“之一。你会知道如果‘属于’一个米莱希安，你将面对的会是什么。”  
“其实亚特要比我更……”托尔维斯说了一半，又把话咽了回去，“我猜等待我的可能是无穷无尽的战斗和请求？”  
“……”卡兹文用一种看傻子的表情看了托尔维斯一会儿，“没有休息时间，随时待命，虽然说是什么都可以做，但实际上生活里只会剩下拔草、烹饪，买卖杂货，穿上他们送的衣服，每年按时领那么一点儿零钱，或者压根就没钱可领，甚至还要反送他们礼物——好吧，别说什么：如果不是情况特殊，你觉得这样也不错。”  
他警告道。  
“……我只是想感叹一下，在这方面你比我想象中要了解。“托尔维斯眨了眨眼睛。  
“这篇报告是你之前太闲的时候写的，我才翻出来读了一遍而已，”卡兹文面不改色，“《针对男仆女佣对米莱希安生活产生的影响所作观察报告-贰》，这标题真是我见过最长的了。”  
“哈哈哈……那我没想到你这么支持我的报告？”  
闻言，卡兹文有些恼火地提高了音量：“你以为我看这些东西是为了谁？！”  
“……”托尔维斯愣了愣，然后极不确定地、几乎是用一种这不可能的反问语调说道，“呃……为了我？”  
这回轮到卡兹文愣住了，他停了片刻，露出一副便秘的表情：“…………是为了亚凡骑士团，好吗？在这种紧要关头，我们任何一个人都不能出差错。”  
“好吧，好吧，”托尔维斯妥协，“那为什么这次行动不叫‘保证亚凡骑士团不被侵犯特别行动’？”  
“因为只有你一个人出了问题。”  
卡兹文冷酷地和托尔维斯划清了界限。  
“……我不是，我没有。”托尔维斯苍白无力地辩解着。  
“你有可能，”卡兹文说，“谁知道你会不会为了米莱希安愿意做任何事。”  
“不……你这说法可真奇怪，为什么你会这样认为？”  
“哦，可能因为你才是那个对米莱西安说，‘我不会再让你独自战斗’，‘我会陪伴在你身边’的人。”卡兹文的音调有些奇怪，他拙劣地模仿了托尔维斯的那几句话，但效果显然不尽人意。  
“哈哈，听起来似乎你在那种情况下不会这么说？”  
“当然不会。你喜欢米莱希安，而我不。我不可能对米莱希安说这种东西。”卡兹文坚定道。  
“……噢，那么看来，你想这么做的另有其人了？”托尔维斯点了点头，表示理解。  
“什……”卡兹文皱了皱眉。  
“让我们想想，会是谁呢？在你那……还算惊人的交际圈里，你唯一在意和关心的人……很显然，只有一个人，对不对？卡兹文。”托尔维斯故作思考了片刻，说道。  
“……什么，不，闭嘴。”卡兹文瞪大眼睛，厉声道。  
“这没什么的，卡兹文，别感到害羞。说实话，我很羡慕这种彼此之间的联系，”托尔维斯做出个拜托别这么紧张的动作，十分庆幸就算是卡兹文，遇上这种话题也会被牵着走，“不过，你刚才那是脸红了吗？哈哈哈，在这方面倒是有着非常令人喜爱的弱点啊。”  
“………………………………”卡兹文真想一拳头揍上去，而情况就是，他忍住了这一秒，所以下一秒迎接来了后悔。  
“如果我是你，卡兹文，”托尔维斯面带微笑，看上去十分镇定，“在经历那些事情后，我会向潘妮表白……——”  
“……你们在说什么玩意儿？”  
艾薇琳站在卡兹文的背后，刚刚从转角里冒出来，这迎面而来的信息量将她震慑在了原地动弹不得。就像前阵子听到他们说话的亚特一样，震惊且不敢相信。  
“？？？？？？”  
“………………”  
“……嗨，艾薇琳。”托尔维斯勉强打了个招呼。  
拜托，他刚才可是在怂恿骑士团内两位组长恋爱……  
而艾薇琳，实际上，就她听到的内容来分析，是托尔维斯“在经历了那些事情后”，准备向潘妮表白。  
“……………………………………………………………………托尔维斯，你说真的？”她皱紧了眉头，踩着步子朝那个随心散漫、甚至比卡兹文更不守规矩的阿尔卑德组组长压了过去。  
“这值得纳入考虑……”托尔维斯依旧坦然地说出了自己的看法，“我知道，现在情况特殊，我们本身也不该思考这些事情，但是既然都已经产生了感情，为何不让它变得更加稳固和坚定，更好的抚慰和振奋人心呢？”  
“……”越听，艾薇琳的眉头反倒皱得更紧，“不可能的，托尔维斯，这种事情对你来说——”她猛然提高了音量，又突然顿住，“我希望你刚才说的只是玩笑，我们现在连你第一个问题都还没有解决。”  
“……”听起来我还有第二个问题？托尔维斯稍有疑惑，不过却没多说什么，只是朝艾薇琳安抚性地笑了笑，“那件事迟早会解决的。”  
他的本意是想说，不必担心。但在艾薇琳听来，就好像他现在只会考虑个人感情方面的问题似的。  
她的眉头没再松开过，直至走到了亚特面前，这幅愤怒而担忧的表情依旧挂在脸上。  
而看到亚特，她又想起来这小子最崇拜的两个人——一个米莱希安，一个托尔维斯。难怪他从来不让人省心。  
艾薇琳叹了口气。  
“……不好意思，艾薇琳知道这件事吧？”  
待艾薇琳扔下警告离开后，他们又沉默了半晌，托尔维斯才打破这份寂静。  
“……”卡兹文眼神无光地瞥了他一眼。你以为所有人都像你这么喜欢关注无聊的事情还无比擅长推测人心是吗？  
“……咳，抱歉，是我没有注意到。”托尔维斯尴尬地低下头，清了清嗓子。  
  
“实际上，我不觉得这件事有那么值得担忧，”托尔维斯说道，试图说服面前正在讨论要如何‘解救’他的四个人——没错，潘妮当然还是知道了，“第一点，我没听到任何这方面的消息，比如我是奖品之一；第二点，米莱希安应该不会做这种枉顾我意愿的事，很大可能只是清单誊写出错；第三点，根据他们以往的清单来看，还没有用真人作为奖励的例子出现过。”  
“以前他们也没有那些花里胡哨的翅膀和头上顶的瞄准红点，”卡兹文一针见血道，“很有可能他们又拿你开了个先例。”  
“……那反驳一下前两个理由，可以吗？”托尔维斯放弃了思考。  
“好吧，第一点，你一个人的信息收集总会有疏漏；第二点，或许莫尔顿不会，其他米莱希安你能保证吗？”卡兹文说。  
“……潘妮，你怎么看呢？”托尔维斯转头去问亚尔艾勒组长的看法，他觉得再问另外三个人自己也要被说服了，他们根本对这件荒唐事坚信不疑，而他自己，需要一些新的看法动摇这种快要站住脚的假设。  
“嗯？卡兹文说得挺有道理，的确他们有可能让你……毕竟之前说对米莱希安的好感评分也是从我们开始的新举动。”潘妮回答。  
“……”托尔维斯愣住了，当时那个消息还是他宣布的。  
“好吧，总之我觉得……”  
“一切都有可能啊！！托尔维斯！！！”见托尔维斯又想耍赖般地直接否认这件事情的可能性，亚特着急道，“今天依旧没有人抽到你！莫尔顿告诉我了，他说连交易板上也没有任何贩卖你的信息……！！！虽然这其实是好事，但是不也说明了可能性很大吗？毕竟其他人物的模型似乎也都有人抽到了……喔！莫尔顿有把我们的带过来！都在我这里收着，”他突然蹦起来，从桌子底下抽出了一个厚实的大袋子，小心翼翼地把那些人偶拿了出来摆在桌上，“他说可以送给我们……”  
亚特，艾薇琳，潘妮，卡兹文，这些模型都做得极其可爱，潘妮立刻就抱起了自己的端详片刻，然后又去打量卡兹文的。  
“……”唯一两手空空的托尔维斯不由得呆了呆，还真是没有他的模型吗？  
……有点寂寞怎么回事。  
“嗯……不过我们这样算不算是收集齐了呢？毕竟托尔维斯不是我们抽到的……”亚特居然还陷入了这种思考，这让托尔维斯侧目。  
“不会有任何人抽到他的，”艾薇琳说，“实在不行，我们就去把剩下的……扭蛋？都给毁掉。”  
“不，我觉得这样行不通的。”托尔维斯哭笑不得。  
“扭蛋到底是什么？”艾薇琳根本懒得搭理他，转头去向亚特提问。  
“所以，你之后打算怎么办呢？”潘妮拿着她和卡兹文的两个模型，凑过来悄悄问托尔维斯。  
“哈哈……我也不知道呢，这情况比我想象的要严重。”托尔维斯露出苦笑。  
艾薇琳转过头，目光灼灼地盯着他们。  
“…………………………………………………………”还抱着自己的模型就不要做这种动作了好吗艾薇琳！  
  
“那么……事情就是这样，”托尔维斯站在骑士团剩下三位组长和亚特的面前，清了清嗓子，“团长同意了我们的行动。”  
他似乎在刚才向团长汇报的时候就扔掉了脑子，这时候即使是告诉大家这个“保护托尔维斯不被侵犯行动”被批准了，他也依旧冷静。  
“……”但是很快托尔维斯又叹了一口气，“可是我现在不知道该怎么办了，你们怎么看？”  
“按照你之前的说法，只要一直调查就会有消息，”亚特说，“那么我们……不停地打听米莱希安，关于抽奖活动的消息？”  
“……的确是这样，”托尔维斯点了点头，“不过，这件事……不要告诉莫尔顿比较好吧？”  
“为什么不说，他肯定会帮忙吧。”卡兹文道。  
“先不论别的……你倒是突然对他很有信心。”托尔维斯无奈道。  
“哦，我是在帮你说。”卡兹文在胸前抱臂，回答。  
“……嗯，”托尔维斯不置可否，“如果拜托他的话，被拒绝的可能性的确很小。”  
“那你还在犹豫什么，之前不是都兴高采烈就去找他帮忙了吗。”  
“…………”托尔维斯很想抬手掩面，兴高采烈是怎么回事，绝对没有好吗，“不，其实是考虑到如果要调查，以他的性格或许会直接购买扭蛋……而这部分资金，骑士团是无法提供援助的。”  
“……我们这么惨的吗？”亚特震惊，他没想到自己的组织有这么落魄。  
“嗯，该怎么说呢，毕竟对使徒的开荒是非常耗费资源的……每个人的铠甲也都造价不菲，平时没有额外开支这部分还看不出来，但是如果要供给参与米莱希安的抽奖活动就会变得捉襟见肘，”托尔维斯解释道，“之前贝特林也有汇报说资金紧张，希望我们能尽可能多……”  
他适时地住口，决定不再将这个沉重的话题继续下去，“而如果让莫尔顿自费这项目的话，或许不太妥当。我们已经为了其他的事情麻烦他不少，这件事情还要消耗他的财产的话……”  
“可是就算你不让他帮忙，他不也在抽那个什么，扭蛋吗？”卡兹文说，似乎很乐意把米莱希安拉入这次混乱的意外之中。  
“对啊，亚特不是说，莫尔顿也是很想抽到你的吗？”潘妮补充，“啊……是抽到你的模型。他好像没有注意到你不是模型？”  
……这话听起来怪怪的。托尔维斯回味了两秒，决定放弃思考。  
“……话是这么说……”托尔维斯非常犹豫。  
“你不是经常要说坦诚相待吗，这回也老老实实和他坦诚相待如何。”艾薇琳终于插入了谈话，提醒托尔维斯他自己的为人守则。  
“哈哈，你说得对，艾薇琳，”托尔维斯似乎很高兴这句话能由艾薇琳说出来，“那么，……至少问问莫尔顿情况吧。”  
  
“……什么。”  
在艾明马恰湖边被骑士团拦截下的黑发米莱希安，在听到他们的叙述后，一贯没有丝毫波动的脸上都显出了一丝茫然来。  
“……嗯，主要是想拜托莫尔顿帮我们多问问我的模型有没有人抽到……“托尔维斯组织着语言，“很在意。”  
“……哦，”莫尔顿点了点头，“我会注意的。不过为什么？……你们看起来很着急。“  
“因为害怕托尔维斯被其他人抽到。”亚特神色严肃，说道。  
“……嗯？你们也会被别人抽到啊。”莫尔顿道。  
“不一样，我们的是模型，托尔维斯的，是托尔维斯。”亚特回答。  
“……？？？”米莱希安大概完全被这个逻辑弄晕了，他闭上了嘴不再提问，目光却很明显依旧带着疑惑。  
“你果然不知道，”卡兹文开口道，“这次活动至今还没有人抽到过托尔维斯的模型吧？因为那件物品根本不存在，”他唰地将那张清单摊开在莫尔顿面前，“存在的，是托尔维斯。”  
“……”莫尔顿深深地看了他们一眼，“你们认为这是指托尔维斯本人？”  
“我们是有这个担忧，但是不知道是否正确，所以想问问你。”托尔维斯说，他的表情却很明显是“希望你能打消我们的顾虑”。  
“……我会帮你们调查的。”莫尔顿沉吟了片刻，如此说道。  
“那么拜托你了，”托尔维斯勉强笑了笑，刚才那句话仿佛就在告诉他别想了多半就是你了因为当事米莱希安之一也不能肯定扭蛋里面绝对不会放真人，“不过这种事可能性很小吧？……虽然我知道你们米莱希安有购买……男仆女仆和贸易伙伴的行为，但是这次情况并不符合？”  
“是，”莫尔顿点了点头，“不过之前也出现了可以……”他欲言又止，又顿了片刻，“或许只是把你从直接购买转为了抽扭蛋，这样举办方能获取更多利润。”  
“……”  
面前五个人都露出了这家伙在说什么我不是很想听懂不过就算没有听懂也已经超绝不妙了的表情。  
“还有举办方吗？”托尔维斯倒是敏锐地察觉到了这个，“我们能找到举办方，联系他们吗？”  
“……”莫尔顿沉默了半天，“……或许我可以？”  
“……果然还是要麻烦你吗，”托尔维斯说，并且看了卡兹文一眼，“那么莫尔顿，我先向你表示感谢。然后……嗯，别的事情之后再说吧，我们先确定事情的真假。”  
托尔维斯点了点头，总结。  
“那么……因为骑士团的经费有限，希望莫尔顿不要通过直接购买大量的扭蛋来调查这件事，嗯……能不引起注意是最好的，”托尔维斯说道，他现在莫名其妙后背发凉，似乎真的有人在打量他，“如果实在难以避免，我们最好在事情闹大前将其解决。”  
“……不用太担心，”莫尔顿终于安慰道，这让所有人都莫名松了一口气，“应该不会是你本人，而是复制品。”  
“…………………………”  
“就像人造人那样的吧，身体和记忆都和你一样，只有你是本体，”莫尔顿继续说着，其他人陡然愣住的表情却并没有轻松多少，“不过其他复制品会做到以假乱真的地步。”  
“……情况听起来似乎比只是把我作为奖品复杂多了，”托尔维斯说，“你的意思是，有可能将来爱琳有……很多个我？”  
“不，你只有一个，‘托尔维斯’会有很多个。”  
莫尔顿解释完，这才似乎发现了什么不对，他刚才的话只是让情况听起来更糟糕了。  
“……嗯？总之是这个意思，你们还是不同的。”  
“……多谢安慰。”托尔维斯勉强笑了笑，他觉得这几天把他这辈子强颜欢笑的次数都用光了。  
“很多个托尔维斯？”卡兹文在旁边露出了震撼的表情，还带着点儿神啊不是吧的绝望，“可以看到就解决掉吧？我受不了这个场面。”  
托尔维斯想了想，好像说请务必也不太对？  
“……嗯，可以，不过到时候会有巨额赔偿费吧。”莫尔顿说。  
“……卡兹文，请务必忍住，”托尔维斯感觉到了一丝绝望，“我们真的不想让雷米拉斯教等合作伙伴知道我们财政赤字。”  
莫尔顿看了他们两秒，大概是感受到了这绝望的氛围，不忍心地开口道：“不过到时候可以申请宠物决斗吧。”  
“有解决办法就好。”托尔维斯松了口气。  
只是很快，他——不仅是他，骑士团在场所有人都察觉到了那丝毫的不妥。  
“……宠物决斗。”艾薇琳重复了一遍，并看了眼托尔维斯的神色。  
“…………哦，之前一直叫这个，开放签订男仆女仆的契约后也没有更改，”莫尔顿解释道，“因为觉得都是差不多的。”  
“……………………………………………………”  
艾薇琳和卡兹文都意味深长地看了眼亚特和托尔维斯。  
看，这就是你们心中最棒的米莱希安们。  
  
“这是送给你的。”  
托尔维斯赶到安博伦门时，正好听到米莱希安——莫尔顿对艾薇琳说了这句话。  
艾薇琳手上拿着一个和她相似的人偶，唯一不同的大概是人偶脸上带着笑容，而她本人却是略微皱起眉头的。  
“不必了，你的好意我心领了……”  
见艾薇琳还想拒绝，托尔维斯笑了笑，走上前去：“既然莫尔顿之前就托亚特把礼物带给了你，就收下吧。这样特地还回来反而非常失礼哦，艾薇琳。”  
对此，艾薇琳只是瞪了托尔维斯一眼。而莫尔顿得到了托尔维斯的解围，立刻跟着台阶连滚带爬地逃了下来，他甚至往后退了几步远离艾薇琳想要递过去的人偶：“收下吧，艾薇琳。……我找托尔维斯有些事情。”  
这种明目张胆的逃避自然是让艾薇琳不满，却也没说什么，反而是在看到托尔维斯的笑容后才皱起眉。  
“啊——那我们过去说吧，莫尔顿。”托尔维斯夸张地做了个恍然大悟的表情，点了点头，“回见了，艾薇琳。人偶很可爱。”  
“嗯……其实就是确定了扭蛋里有你的人偶模型，”等他们走到了靠近艾明马恰广场的地方，莫尔顿开口道，“虽然数量比较少……不过最近市面上似乎是有少量流通了。”  
“是吗？”托尔维斯惊喜道，“那果然只是清单出了错吧。”  
“基本可以这么确定了，这次只是普通地出了亚凡骑士团正式骑士们的人偶模型……”  
他们正说着，莫尔顿所背对的方向，喷泉对面就走过了一位身着沉重精致的铠甲，有着灿烂金发和漂亮脸孔的高大骑士。  
“……………………………………”  
莫尔顿话说到半截就止住了，他略有疑惑地看着面露震惊的托尔维斯：“怎么了？”  
“该怎么说比较好呢？”托尔维斯有些犹豫，“莫尔顿，你觉得我的确是你所认识的那个托尔维斯吧？”  
“……”  
莫尔顿也陷入了第一个问题当中，还能有什么其他答案吗？看你刚才的表现和现在的表现无论如何都是那个轻易就能点燃艾薇琳怒火的托尔维斯……？  
当然，对于他来说，要理解托尔维斯所怀疑的问题的确太难了。  
“怎么了？”莫尔顿又问了一次。  
“大概是第二次怀疑人生了吧，”托尔维斯脸上露出了一种风轻云淡、看惯红尘的表情，“无论如何，能看到两次自己……果然，这个世界上奇迹和魔法都是存在的。”  
“……嗯，大概吧。”莫尔顿沉默了大概半秒，点了点头赞同托尔维斯的看法。毕竟在半个小时前他还在卡鲁森林搓电火花，现在要他否认魔法存在实在是强人所难。  
“那么莫尔顿在这里稍等一下我可以吗？”托尔维斯笑了笑。  
“可以，”莫尔顿答应了，“你准备去直接挑战另外一个自己吗？”  
“不，”托尔维斯叹了口气，“我想……”  
“可是我已经申请决斗了。”莫尔顿·沃尔兹，爱琳最出名的那位米莱希安，用他那一贯的，“有什么问题就用拳头说话”的解决问题手段，帮了陷入人生困境的托尔维斯一把。  
……我只是想看看那个人是要干什么。  
托尔维斯吞回了剩下的半句话。  
“米莱希安……”他表情非常为难，“至少让我看到一点点改变，好吗？”  
莫尔顿抿了抿嘴巴——这用去了最多一秒的时间：“抱歉。”  
托尔维斯看上去几乎是虚脱了，“宠物决斗？还是你和他决斗……？”  
“哦，不好意思，”莫尔顿这回是真的感到抱歉了，“好像应该是我和他决斗。”  
“……加油？”托尔维斯想了想，“还是这句话应该给我自己？”  
莫尔顿欲言又止，最后抿着嘴巴转过了身。  
他抽出了腰间的武器。  
  
“那么——事实确定了，只是清单誊写有误。”  
托尔维斯把自己的人偶放在安博伦门前的圆桌上，倍感轻松地宣布道。  
“真是太好了。”艾薇琳道。  
“真是太好了，”卡兹文由衷地重复道，“我差点以为要和你的人造人再决斗一回。”  
“没错，”托尔维斯感叹，“那样的话我们可能还会欠下一大笔外债。”  
“……”亚特本来也想跟着轻松的，但托尔维斯这么一说，他瞬间又被亚凡骑士团原来穷成了这样的事实打击到了一般。  
“好了，无论怎样，这件事情圆满结束了！”潘妮道。  
“是啊是啊。”  
气氛沉重了将近一周的亚凡骑士团战斗组终于都松了一口气，不必再担心他们的某位知名组长被当做了抽蛋系统里的礼物奖励给谁，真是可喜可贺。  
只有托尔维斯还有些迷惑。  
  
“嘛，这只是变身啦，怎么样是不是一模一样？”新出现的米莱希安对莫尔顿和托尔维斯笑道，“算是公益活动啦，要是有谁想和托尔维斯约会我可以代劳哦。”  
“加你了。”  
托尔维斯愣了有半分钟，终于反应过来最后那句话是莫尔顿说的。


End file.
